


Looking At Oswald (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed looking at Oswald





	Looking At Oswald (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The scene I used was from the Season Five unaired scenes on the dvd. I love the way Ed looks at Oswald. He is so love sick.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPJNFJPrRxxo4zie4-tUhouBXtrCvN6wtIh9XcfZLbDLixlid1V1QwbSsz0yjVmPQ?key=SlhHYXdILXlTcTFBbW1SaW5pZHJhNGowVjJVcy1R&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
